Beginning Of The End: Legends Of The Keyblade War
by Steph0nix Clank
Summary: The world was torn asunder and darkness cast its shadow on the galaxy. Who was the one who cast a shadow on darkness its self, who vanquished that veil threat? What was the Keybalde war? Hopefully this will illustrate the intricacy of the world known as Kingdom Hearts.
1. Prologue

Long ago in the Ancient times of fairy tales, the World was whole and full of light. Many believed it was a gift that came from an unseen power known as Kingdom Hearts. It was to be protected by its counterpart, the χ-blade, so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But over time, the world was overrun by people who came to wish for the power of Kingdom Hearts. Legions wanted the light all for themselves, in doing so the first shadows were cast upon the land, introducing darkness into the World.

In order to take control of Kingdom Hearts, these warrior forged weapons known as Keyblades. They had no special powers or anything they were just representations of the original χ-blade made from common materia, however the original χ-blade could only be synthesized by combing two elements, one of darkness and one of light. With these Keyblades in hand the great clans clashed together in a far-reaching conflict that ensnared the entire World. In the end, darkness covered the World, the χ-blade shattered into twenty pieces, seven of pure light; thirteen of pure darkness. The where about of the "true" Kingdom Hearts, was unknown said it disappeared into the darkness along with all the other worlds plagued with this war. Even the purest of worlds shrouded with light, could not be saved. For even the brightest of lights still cast shadows. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness drawn to the light.

It was for this very reason that some Keyblade wielders rebelled, vowing to protect the light with a weapon designed to conquer it, and in doing so defending the light from darkness they created.

"Haahaahaaha….D-Do you think anyone will actually believe you, you're just like your old Gramps, stupid and annoying…..On second thought you're worse you are a waste of my time now get lost you little brat."

"Hey leave him alone Sahshi."

"All I'm trying to say is that this kid needs to stop listening to Gramps, Karin." He said sound confused, "he's not your kid why should you care, he a beggar's boy, that all he will ever be-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Karin exclaimed. "Leave him alone he is young, eight by the looks of it; let him use his imagination while he still can. Do you remember what you were like as a kid?"

"No…Now that you mentioned it…Not really it was all a blur then as it is now, probably didn't help that I found my old man's sake cabinet. Ha ha…Good times."

"Whatever lets go. We wasted enough time here we're going to be late for the festival. C'mon we are about to miss it, we're going to have to run." Once she said that she took off as if there was a sale on Dongos.

"Hey, wait up! God damn it, ugh see you around….."

"It's Kami, My names Kami"

"Sounds like a sissy name, anyways see you around squirt." Sahashi says while running off to catch up with his girlfriend, he also had a slight grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 1: Kaishi

The town where it all started was called Kaishi. Built like any other town at the time, the roads were dirt and the most common form of transportation lies in the feet of a person in need. If you had money then you could sit back and pay for a horse drawn carriage, or even have someone pull you in a wagon. The only interesting thing about this god forsaken town was found in a castle not too far from the village. No-one knows what it does or even if it can be used for something. All it does is float in a single spot, it looks like a disc but not even a tornado could move it, as if it were suspended through time frozen for an eternity. So the town's folk call it the "Kyūseishu," or at least that's what they use to call it years ago. Now a days everyone is so focused money and sex they don't want adventure. That being said the town is full of greedy little children and they all say mine, mine, mine, without even knowing what it is or what they want. That is why no-one but the adults like being here, it is easy to make money but who needs money when that's all that there is to experience. The only people left in Kaishi that yearn for adventure are Shuen, Hikari, and Saigo and a few other misfits.

Saigo and Shuen are both brother and sister. Saigo is surprisingly the fastest, slyest, coolest one in the group. She can take someone's boots, Munny pouch, and any adornments they may be wearing without the slightest notions that they are missing. Seeing how she is cunning, she uses her wits to evade any confrontation. If that doesn't work she can always rely on her big brother Shuen. He believes that with power he can achieve anything.

Him and his Sister look practically the same, they both have reddish-brown eyes, crystal white hair, and a birth mark of the crescent moon behind their right ear. The only difference in their appearance, other than the obvious one, is that Saigo has a small petit figure, and Shuen has a deceptively buff figure. Polar opposites yet the towns men get them mixed up. Which is good when Saigo gets caught stealing. She runs for as long as she can and as fast as she can. Once she is all exhausted she runs into an alley way and switches with Shuen in the shadow. The bad part is that Shuen can't control his strength, when he is protecting his little sister, and nocks them an inch between their life. That's the moment Hikari appears.

Hikari is the smart one in the group. Being just a little younger than Shuen she stood there with her red hair, a crimson color only known to warriors, and beautiful blue eyes that can make the sky look white on a clear day. She was perfect, Until she got mad and caused her eyes to turn black as if a demon had awaken from his 10,000 year slumber. And when people threaten to hurt Saigo she becomes that demon, engulfing herself with her rage she caused Saigo's and Shuen's aggressors to flee. Which was good, for what was about to transpire could have killed them.

"SHUEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" Hikari screamed causing birds to fly away in fright.

"W-oh, I did not do anything wrong, I went easy on them, I know I almost killed them but they were trying to do the same thing to me. So what is the problem?" Shuen said putting his hands up to illustrate his confusion.

"I think it might be because I stole again, sheeash….she is worse than our mom." Saigo says muffling her mouth so that Shuen is the only one that hears.

"Oh that's just fantastic, steal whatever you want but if you get caught I won't care, I'll watch you get thrown in jail…I'll make sure to visit so I can eat Dangos in your face." Hikari says with the worst sarcastic voice ever.

"You don't have to go that fall, I'm sorry just stop being an ass, please….I'm sorry, I'll put all the stuff back I swear, just stop yelling at me." Saigo says on the verge of tears. She may be a tough person on the outside but she is still a fragile little girl on the outside. Also Dongos and cute stuff get her all the time.

"I'm Sorry, Saigo I didn't mean to make you cry, I ju-"

"Then why the hell did you start yelling at us," Shouted Shuen and Saigo in unison, causing Hikari to snap out of her menacing "blood-Rage."

"Oh-yeah I didn't tell you, woopses my bad…Oh no I did, I wrote it on the board at the "hideout" she said while looking around in her bag for her note about the day's activities.

"Shhh….Maybe if we are quite we can sneak past, Shuen" whispered Saigo.

"Now, Why would I do that" Shuen exclaimed in a normal voice. "Oh-Shit!"

"Huh? Whats wrong Shuen, you seem startled, are you hurt?"

"NOPE nothing, nothing at all, just stepped on something" He said out of instinct, he was actually enjoying seeing his sister do all that sneaking stuff, it made him feel less of a stumbling fool. But just before she made her devious escape Shuen slipped a piece of paper in her pocket. At first she was confused at the significance of the paper but once she opened it she got a clue at what to do, it wasn't much of a clue. It was just a circle in between two obelisks.

"Hey, Hikari Could I ask you a question that may be a bit personal?"

"Do you mind if we talk about that stuff later when it is just you and me" she says without looking up to find out it is just Shuen standing there. "Wait a second, where is Saigo, we had plans today, what the hell?" Sounding confused wander how long she had been gone.

"Maybe she went on a head?"

"She wouldn't know where to go, she never looks at the board, so how could she?"

"We will never know if we don't go up there and search. Right?"

"Fine lets go we don't want to waste too much time though."

"Then we will run so just try to keep up…"

After a while of running their conversations ended, it was silent to them; all they herd were there thoughts and footsteps. (I hope nothing bad happens to her up there, monster sightings have been recorded there recently. I wish I remembered this sooner and stopped her.) These thoughts of losing her plagued his mind causing him to worry more and more. Which eventually casued him to speed up to un safe speeds, for him.

"Hey! Slow down there is no reason to go that fast…(Unless he knows exactly where she is, and if that's the case then she's-)

!SSSSHHHRRIIEEK!


End file.
